


Could you please stick around?

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, But nothing really happens and it can be passed as platonic, Dreaming, Gen, Hints of Diego/Patch and Luther/Allison because they're both canon, No beta we die like mne, Pre-Series, They all miss Five ):, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dreams the Hargreeves have had over the years about their missing brother.





	Could you please stick around?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'All I Need' by Lemaitre

_Three Months After_

 

I. A Mission.

 

The building was massive, and the six siblings stood confidently in front of it, waiting for the cue to enter from their father. It was a sunny day, light giving the asphalt around them a radiant brightness that hurt to look at, but also added a very faded feel to the whole image.

"Go, children!" Their father yelled from somewhere along the sidelines. This was a very important mission, Luther knew it.

They ran into the building, just as an alarm started ringing from somewhere to signify... _something_. A very important mission indeed. Luther was filled with an overwhelming urgency that told him this mission was the end-all of missions.

"Allison!" He yelled, even though they never used their real names on missions. She turned, running right next to him, her eyes meeting his. No domino mask. This didn't strike him as odd either, for Allison was beautiful. Why would she wear a mask?

"I need you to go and clear the building while Two and I pursue the criminals," He said, turning to Diego, who nodded. Allison nodded as well, and then she was gone. Luther turned to Klaus. "Four!" He barked, and Klaus straightened, watching him expectantly. "Go into the monitor room, make sure nobody gets in or out of the building except the workers Allison's clearing," He commanded. Klaus gave him a salute, before he was gone as well. A warm pride filled Luther. His siblings were being very agreeable for once, and he felt like a true, powerful leader.

Father would be proud, surely.

He turned to his remaining two siblings. Ben and Five were waiting patiently for their instructions, looking alert. "Six," began Luther, "do you think you can guard the exit and make sure anyone we miss doesn't escape? Four will tell you if he sees anyone." He wasn't sure how exactly Four would do that, but he knew he would. Ben nodded eagerly, something that didn't happen often ( _ever_ ) on missions, and sprinted back to where they had come from.

Luther turned to Five.

"Five," he commanded, trying to look as authoritative as possible, because he knew Five didn't have all that much respect for him. "Go and retrieve the stolen goods from the criminals while Two and I engage them, and make sure they aren't damaged."

Five gave him a thoughtful and condescending look, and wasn't that just typical of Five. Even in the urgency of the mission, he still managed an aloof and apathetic attitude. The face he made looked exactly like the picture Father had put above the fireplace.

Five opened a door in reality and teleported away without comment.

Luther found himself next to Diego, and the criminals ran. They pursued, and Luther couldn't see any stolen goods on them, so he assumed Five had done his job already. The usual thrill of the mission was missing as he punched the men to the ground and Diego pinned them to walls with gracefully weaving knives. Allison appeared by his side, grinning at the unconscious criminals scattered around. "Everyone's out," she informed, and Luther beamed at her. Klaus and Ben came running up not a second later, both of them uninjured and Ben looking more content than he ever had after a mission.

"Nobody escaped," panted Klaus, coming to a stop in front of Luther.

"And I didn't have to use my power!" Ben added happily from beside him. Luther frowned thoughtfully.

"Mission's over!" Klaus announced gleefully, and Luther felt a smile form back on his lips. The mission was indeed over, and Luther thought they had done an exceptionally good job.

Luther took a step forward towards the exit, but bumped into something. He looked up, coming directly face to face with their father.

"Number One!" He said sternly. "The mission may be complete, but where is Number Five?"

Luther's eyes widened in realisation. Father was right. Where _was_ Five? He turned to face the rest of his siblings, who were all looking at him with varying degrees of disappointment.

"Let's go find him," he told them.

_"You lost Five!"_ Allison hissed at him, and he felt a pit in his stomach form and his heart clench terribly at those words. Five had run off.

They didn't find him.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Seven Years After_

 

II. A Murder.

 

Diego sipped his coffee thoughtfully at his desk, the police station bustling around him. ' _Detective Diego Hargreeves_ ' the nameplate in front of him proudly read.

He looked up as somebody who's face he couldn't quite make out approached.

"We've got a new case for you, detective," they said, dropping a case file in front of him. "Thanks," Diego nodded, and they nodded back before shuffling away.

Diego picked up the case file and opened the first page.

It detailed a gruesome murder scene, wherein the body of a seventeen year old boy had been uncovered, ripped to shreds in an almost supernatural way. There were detailed photographs of the scene as it had been found, and Diego's mouth thinned as he realised the victim was Ben. The report said there had been one witness.

He picked up the old-style telephone that had been resting on his desk, and dialled Eudora's number.

She picked up after one ring. _"Hello?"_

"I need your help for this case," he said. "It's Ben. They found him, and apparently, only one person saw what happened." He took a shaky breath. "I don't think I can do this alone."

_"I'll be right over,"_ Eudora said in sympathy. _"Meet me outside the interrogation room."_

"Okay," Diego said, then hung up. He breathed in, and out, trying to slow his hammering heartbeat. It was only a witness.

He got up out of his seat shakily, taking his coffee with him. His colleagues gave him sad and worried looks on his way out, but he ignored them, focusing only on steeling his resolve.

Eudora was waiting for him outside of the interrogation room, just like she promised, and that alone made him calm down a little bit. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed, hard. She smiled reassuringly at him, and he felt his heart speed up again. Together, they opened the door and entered the interrogation room.

The witness was already seated at the far end of the table, his arms crossed on the tabletop and his head resting on top of them. Diego took a long look at him, and realised that he was a kid, no older than thirteen or fourteen. He looked up as Diego pulled up the seat across from him and Eudora took a spot standing next to him, and Diego realised with a hollowness that it was Five.

He stared at Five, and Five stared back.

Eudora took it upon herself to start the interrogation when it became apparent that Diego wasn't going to speak.

"Hello," She smiled. "I'm detective Eudora Patch, and this is my partner, Diego," She motioned to him. "Can you tell us what you saw at the scene of the crime?"

Five stared at her. "I'm not afraid," He said. Eudora nodded and took a note on a notepad that she seemed to have acquired.

Diego felt dizzy and warm. Ben was dead, Five was a witness. Diego stared at Five, but... he wasn't sure that his face was quite right. What way did his hair part again? What colour were his eyes? Exactly how angular were his cheeks? It was wrong, it felt wrong, it wasn't right. Ben was dead, but Five couldn't have been a witness, because Five was also dead. He had to be, right? They were both dead.

Diego closed his eyes tight. He took a deep breath, one that made him feel numb and fuzzy all over. He was still warm. He opened his eyes.

Five was gone, and Eudora was in his place, sitting across from him, giving him a grave look. All of a sudden, an immense feeling of claustrophobia descended on him, and he squirmed in his seat, only to find he couldn't move. He looked down in panic to discover that his hands were handcuffed to the table.

"Diego," Said Eudora. "Can you tell me what you saw at the scene of the crime?"

Blood. A lot of blood. Tentacles thrashing and writhing out of a still body before getting summoned back in by some unknown force, never to be released again. A silent dinner table, exchanged exasperated glances and an empty seat that remained empty for the rest of their lives.

"Nothing," Said Diego.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Nine Years After_

 

III. A Ceremony.

 

The Hall was glamorous and sparkling, the seats coated in red velvet and the carpet plush and soft under Allison's feet. Light glistened from the crystal chandeliers, brightening the hall. Allison felt giddy; tonight was one of the most important nights in her life.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Luther, in the seat next to her. "Allison," He said, a grin slowly growing on his face. "I'm so proud of you, Allison," He said. "You've done it. Your acting was sensational!"

Allison gave a light and carefree laugh. "Oh Luther," She said. "You flatter me." She smiled widely at him, and he smiled widely back.

The lights dimmed, and the crowd started to settle down. Allison's mirth began to melt into light, fluttery nerves, but it wasn't completely overtaken. Just being here, as an _actress_ , was enough to keep her happy forever.

The presenter (It was Patrick, her brain absently noted), climbed up onto the stage, and the audience finally went silent, waiting with baited breath.

"Welcome, esteemed guests!" Announced Patrick with a flash of his perfectly white teeth. "We're here tonight to present the winner for the Best Leading Actress Award!"

The audience exploded in cascading applause, cheers and whistles washing over Allison as she felt her nerves flare up again. She took Luther's hand next to her, and he gave it a squeeze. She took a deep breath, and calmed down.

Up on the stage, as Patrick waited for the audience to settle, his eyes met hers, and she felt a little swoop in her stomach she hadn't felt since... well.

The audience finally quietened, and Patrick continued. "Without further ado," He said, winking at her. "Let's read the nominees!"

Allison listened aptly as the names of the actress' got read out, Patrick's voice filling the hall even though he didn't have a microphone. She sat up straighter and prouder when she heard her name, and she felt Luther squeeze her hand again. She grinned to herself. That was her. That was _her!!!_

"And the winner iiiissssssss...." Patrick teased, his eyes on hers as he cracked the wax seal on the envelope that had appeared in his hands. He glanced down at the writing on it, and as soon as his face broke out in that perfect smile again she knew she had made it.

_"Allison Hargreeves!!!"_

Allison let out a scream of delight before she wrenched her hand out of Luther's grip. She grabbed each end of her long dress and ran up onto the stage as fast as she could while wearing heels.

She took the golden statue off Patrick, and found herself facing the audience.

The first row held her family. It wasn't just Luther anymore, they were all there, standing up and clapping and cheering for her. She felt so happy, seeing them all there supporting her.

Luther was on the end, hollering energetically. Vanya was next to him, dressed up with makeup and a lavish dress, clapping gracefully but enthusiastically, looking happier than Allison could ever remember her being. Diego sat next to her, not dressed up, but she found she didn't care. He was leaning back in his seat, his hands behind his head, but he was smiling, and that was all she could ask for. Klaus was next to him of course, not dressed up either, but sporting the pink boa scarf she distinctly remembered once having in her room at the academy. He was kneeling up in his seat, clapping wildly and calling out with verbal shouts that she could clearly make out from the other cheers. Next to him sat Ben, looking incredibly classy in a formal tuxedo, and next to _him_ was Five, sporting the old Umbrella Academy uniform they used to wear, and Allison just felt so, so happy that they had come back just for her. She couldn't resist drinking them in.

Ben was clapping thunderously, and his smile was one that she hadn't seen in so long it felt forbidden and surreal to see it again. And Five. He looked exactly the same, like that portrait that had been there nearly as long as he himself had, but he was missing his near permanent scowl. An easy grin graced his features instead as he clapped and cheered loudly for her.

She clambered off the stage and found herself at the afterparty, wading her way through the massive crowds in an effort to make her way to them. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, coming to face the sharp angles and intelligent eyes she remembered so well. He was still the same height as her. She grinned.

"Five!" She called happily, and he grinned back. He opened his mouth.

But nothing came out, because she couldn't remember what his voice sounded like.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Ten Months, Two Weeks And Six Days After_

 

IV. Breakfast.

 

Fourteen. Fourteen!

Klaus leapt up out of bed, the sun blaring through the window and onto his pillow. Today was their birthday, and that meant Grace would make them _whatever they wanted_ for breakfast. Klaus wanted _eggs_. No, maybe not, maybe _waffles_ would be better, or maybe he should go completely wild, and ask for _pizza_...

He grinned. He was totally asking for pizza.

He checked his alarm clock. The numbers read, '22:74'.

His siblings wouldn't be up yet. To be the first one up was unusual for him, but he wasn't complaining. He got mum all to _himself_ this morning!!

Waltzing over to his closet, he opened it up. Instead of all the academy uniforms neatly lined up like he normally had, the closet was full of skirts and leather pants and things he _liked_. Imagine. Things he liked, in this house. It was a Christmas miracle.

He picked something out. He wasn't sure what, but he felt happy and amazing wearing it. He gave a (fabulous) spin in the full-length mirror he suddenly found in his room, and glowed happily at his reflection.

Content with his outfit, Klaus sauntered his way to his door and down the stairs into the dining room, where Grace was waiting patiently with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Klaus!" She said brightly.

"Hi mum," Klaus grinned back, collapsing lazily into his seat.

"It's your birthday today," Grace said with a red-lipsticked smile. "That means I am permitted to cook whatever you desire for breakfast, as long as it fits in with your assigned diet regimen to help keep you fit and in shape for missions," she finished, and Klaus grinned.

"Pizza, please," He said, kicking his feet up onto the table.

Grace smiled knowingly. "Very well," She said. "I suppose, with the correct toppings, that can fit into your required intakes for the day." She turned around to start preparing the dough. "Now we have to wait until your siblings come down, so they can tell me what they wish to eat,"

Klaus beamed at her and leaned back further in his chair. He started humming a little tune, tapping his foot on the table along to the haphazard rhythm.

Diego came downstairs next, looking at Klaus in surprise when he saw that Klaus was up before him. He took his spot at the table, and looked expectantly at their mother. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Diego!" She said brightly. "It's your birthday today, and that means I am permitted to cook whatever you desire for breakfast, as long as it fits in with your assigned diet regimen to help keep you fit and in shape for missions," she finished mechanically, but still sounding bright and excited.

Diego grinned. "Thanks mum," he said. "I feel like waffles this morning, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Diego," said Grace, turning back to the stove.

The rest of their siblings came down the stairs gradually, yawning and muttering. Grace repeated her morning greeting and smile for each of them, and they each asked for waffles. All of them wanted waffles, ending with Luther, who was the last one down and embarrassed by that fact.

"Waffles," he yawned in response to Grace's question. She smiled and gladly accepted the answer.

Klaus looked around the table. All his siblings were dressed in their academy uniform, and none of them seemed to have noticed that he wasn't, but he didn't mind. As he passed his eyes over all the seats... he noticed all of them were full (sans dear old dad).

That wasn't right.

He did a double take, and sure enough, Number Five was there, sat in his seat and looking down at the table in what seemed to be content. Klaus grinned easily.

"Oh, hey Five!" He said.

Everyone on the table turned to look at him.

Vanya looked completely heartbroken.

"Klaus..." She said, glancing from him to Five a few times.

"Five isn't here," Said Ben softly. Klaus frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Klaus in confusion. "He's literally sitting right there!" He motioned madly to Five, who smiled at him. Okay, _that_ struck Klaus as a little odd; Five didn't really smile. Not at him, at least.

"Klaus," frowned Luther. "Five's gone," He said. "And he hasn't come back."

Klaus blinked a few times, but Five didn't disappear. A horrible realisation dawned on Klaus.

He ignored his other siblings, and addressed Five directly. "Five," he said. Five trained his eyes on him. Klaus reached forward, and quickly swiped his hand at his brother's.

Of course, it went right through. Of course it did.

Klaus remained silent. Five looked at him curiously.

He stared directly at Five, and took a deep breath.

"...Don't worry, this is just a dream," He said quietly. "When I wake up, you'll wake up too."

Five stared at him.

"...okay," Five said finally, sounding relieved.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

-

V.  ~~Loneliness.~~

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Two Years After_

 

VI. A Break.

 

The library was peaceful and quiet, and Ben let the heat from the fireplace wash over him as he sat in his armchair, turning the page of his book. Vanya sat across from him, lying on her stomach on the floor with her feet in the air, focused intently on the book in front of her, and Five was sat in the other armchair close by, reading a newspaper. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing, and Ben felt more at peace than he could remember feeling in a long time.

For a long while, the only sound was the occasional rustling of paper or turning of pages, until Vanya rolled over, stretched herself out, and declared that she had finished her book and needed a new one.

Both Five and Ben looked up from their respective reading materials at that, and Ben wracked his brain for any potential titles to recommend to her while Five looked thoughtful.

"You can read my book, if you want," suggested Ben shyly, folding the top corner of the page he was at just in case. "I don't mind, I have heaps of others I need to finish anyway."

Vanya looked curious. "What's it about?" She asked.

Ben broke into an enthusiastic grin, and started rapidly explaining the plot to her. To his delight, she actually looked interested by the end, something he rarely got from his siblings.

"If you don't mind," she smiled. Ben happily gave her the book, eagerly watching as she opened the first page and started reading.

Five broke his silence up to this point, looking up from his paper. "What are you going to read now?" He asked Ben.

Ben raised his head in thought. There were so many choices, so many things he had started and so many things he wanted to start. He didn't get to choose, however, because Five suddenly sat up straighter in his seat and faced Ben.

"I have a suggestion for you!" He said eagerly. Ben rolled his eyes, because he knew for sure it'd be a book about physics that he had no hope of understanding. But he liked to indulge Five anyway, because taking an interest in what his brother is interested in is one of the few things that can get him to open up and genuinely smile. And Five always read what Ben suggested for _him_ , so he didn't mind repaying the favour.

"Let me go and get it," said Five, before putting down his paper and warping out of the library.

Vanya looked up from her book at the sound, and glanced at the empty spot Five had been sitting. The chair is covered in dust.

"I miss him," She whispered.

Ben felt his heart sink, and Five had been gone a lot longer than a few seconds.

"Me too," he sighed. He got up and began browsing the shelves for something else to read.

After Ben finds a book, they read silently for what feels like a few more hours, but Five doesn't return to the library.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Four Years After_

 

VII. Regret.

 

Vanya angrily stuffs the last of her very few belongings into her red duffle bag, zipping it up with a huff. Today was finally the day. She was leaving this godforsaken place, leaving the rest of her siblings behind, leaving her father, leaving Pogo and mum, and she couldn't be happier.

The only things that had been worth staying for are long gone, dead and out of reach.

She thrusts her bag onto the bed, before making her way over to her music stand where her violin sheet music rests. Her resolve softens as she takes it in, carefully picking it up and sliding it into her display book with all her other music. She throws it on top of her bag before finally turning to her violin.

Possibly the only one of her belongings she truly valued. She carefully placed it in it's case and the bow in the slot just above it. She closed the case with a sigh, picking it up.

She stood up, and turned to grab her duffle bag so she could finally leave, when a blue light appeared in the centre of her room. She did a double take and stared at it- she knew that light.

Sure enough, out of the light stepped her thirteen-year-old brother who had been missing for the past four years; Number Five.

Vanya stared slack jawed as the light disappeared completely, leaving her brother alone with her. He looked the exact same as she remembered, down to being slightly taller than her, despite her being four years older than she had ever seen him as. But... one thing didn't fit.

He looked angry. Very angry. And while he got angry often (at their father, at Luther, at himself), he was never, ever angry at _her_.

"Five...?" She questioned weakly. His lips pulled up into a snarl.

_"Vanya,"_ He said, and she recoiled. He never said her name like _that_.

"Wh-" She began, but was cut off when he spoke again.

"The lights," he growled, and her stomach dropped just a little bit. "They were off. Do you _know_ -" He took a step forward, prompting her to take a step back, hugging her violin close to her chest. "Do you _know_ , how I felt when I came back, and none of the lights were on?" He asked, and a tidal wave of guilt crashed over her. She hadn't had time to... because she had been packing to leave. She opened her mouth. "I-"

"It's not fair, Vanya," he hissed, cutting her off. "I was hungry, and cold, and I thought nobody was home-"

She let out a shuddery breath. This is exactly what she had been afraid of-

"-so you're lucky I even came in here to check that you were there," he continued, narrowing his eyes. Vanya felt heavy, a horrible feeling bubbling up in her chest.

"I-I can m-make you a sandwich, if you want-" She started feebly.

"No," he denied darkly, looking her in the eye. "I came back, and I was hungry, but there was no food in the cupboards. Except-" His mouth curled into a terrifying grin- "-Peanut butter, and bread, and marshmallows. And I thought someone-" Vanya flinched at his tone. "-would have bothered to make something for me when I got home, because I missed dinner,"

Vanya let out a quiet sniffle. It's true. She hadn't had time to follow her normal routine of leaving a sandwich out and the lights on for Five tonight, because she had been packing and planning.

"I-I'm sorry," She whimpered, "I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" He challenged, looming over her. "Didn't care if I came home or not? Didn't think I could have needed some light and food after coming home for the first time in four years? Well, _I_ didn't think you were so cold hearted, Vanya," He snarled. "I'm just going to leave again-"

_"NO-!"_ She shouted, reaching out to grab him, her violin clattering to the floor. She held tight to his blazer, sinking to her knees and burying her face into his soft knitted pullover. "Don't leave again," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She dissolved into wet sobs, getting tears and snot all over his pristine uniform.

She feels him hesitate, before he runs a hand through her hair.

She looks up hopefully-

But he's already gone, and she's holding onto nothing.

She sits there for another minute, sniffling wetly, before she stands up, wipes her eyes, and grabs her bag and violin. She leaves her room, and doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the maths and everything. If you take away the number of days Pogo says Five has been gone from March 24 2019, you find out the day Five disappears on is November 10, 2002. So the date of Klaus' one is the amount of time until their next birthday from that day.  
> Also, I feel like Ben's was a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything to add that wouldn't be unnecessary or drag it out.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
